Because I Love You
by jules xx
Summary: Dani is the new addition to the New Directions who's deeply crushing on Santana. There's only one problem, Santana's with Brittany. When Will plans a retreat for the club, a lot of changes happen. Brittana at first, but Dantana endgame! M for possible mature content.
1. Baring News

**Santana**

Santana sat at the back of the choir room with Brittany's legs stretched across her lap. Mr. Schue continued on with their lesson for the week which Santana wasn't really paying much attention to. The rest of the club, however, listened attentively which is why she was the only one surprised when everyone started jumping up and down and she felt her girlfriend's legs suddenly fall off of her lap. She still stood though, jumping up and down for a reason she didn't even know. This wasn't typical of her, but since she came out of the closet with the help of her friends, she's been trying to make a conscious effort to be more supportive of everyone.

When she got close enough to Brittany though, she quietly asked "why are we cheering? Is Virgin Emma finally agreeing to have sex with him?" Brittany let out a chuckle at that. "No, silly. We're going on this retreat thing but Mr. Schue said we won't need to go on all those weird sessions. It's gonna be like a vacation for us so we can relax for a week before going into serious business for Nationals."

Santana's jaw dropped. She didn't want this. If she was to take a vacation, she'd want to stay home where she could get her sweet lady kisses on, not in a retreat house with the biggest group of misfits that she was _just_ starting to like. "What?" she asked with wide eyes. Brittany nodded enthusiastically until she noticed Santana's sudden change of mood. "Come on, Sanny! It's gonna be fun!" she promised as they all began to settle down and return to their seats.

Santana let out a sigh just as Will started to continue explaining the project he had planned out for the club. "We'll be staying at my granduncle's old retreat house. Yes, it's a house with furniture and stuff so please try not to get into too many fights this week. I don't want to have to pay for broken furniture. We'll be leaving on Monday morning and get there by noon.

"Sadly, Principal Figgins wouldn't approve of this if we didn't have any sessions so we're going to be having one at least once a day and the rest of the time is yours to plan. You guys can plan whatever team-building exercise you want or whatever then tell me or Ms. Pillsbury about it and if we think it's something you can all take without anyone make any violent reactions, we get to vote on it.

"On Thursday night, we'd be having a letter-reading session, so I want each and everyone here to write a letter to everyone else. You can also ask your families and friends outside of Glee Club to write you one. I _don't _want anyone bashing on someone else so please take this time to really connect with each other and tell them all the _good _things you never had the courage to say. And after that, we could have a little jam session where anyone can come up and sing whatever they want to whoever they want.

Friday is going to be our free day so we can do absolutely anything we want that won't hurt anyone. We'll be leaving in the afternoon so you would all be back by around six in the evening"

Will was going to start another topic when he remembered something he surprisingly forgot to say. "And please, no sex in the house."

"I can't believe I'm actually packing for this." Santana complained to the blonde sitting on her bed. It was Sunday night and she invited Brittany over to her house that day after hearing that the blonde was already done packing. She'd spent almost the entire day with her and yet, they've barely accomplished anything due to all the fooling around they've been doing and all the orgasms along the way. "Well believe it, San!" Brittany teased. Santana let out an annoyed groan as she put her hands on her hips and gave Brittany a pointed look. "Well why don't you help me instead of making fun of me?"

It was true. The blonde dancer had been making fun of how slow she was when it came to packing. "Fine." Brittany made her way off the bed and walking over to where the Latina had been standing and grabbed the stack of clothes Santana had picked out to bring along.

"Do you want these sorted out in a certain way?" she asked as she walked over to the area at the end of the bed where Santana's suitcase had been lying. "Nope, just as long as I actually have clothes with me, I'm fine." "Okay." Brittany said as she started stuffing her girlfriend's clothes into the bag.

"It's much too quiet in here." Brittany stated. "You're right. We need music." The Latina agreed as she reached over to where her cellphone was placed at the top compartment of her closet. "What do you want to listen to, babe?" "What do you have?" "I have a lot of nineties, some Demi Lov-" "Yes please!" "Which one?" "Nineties!" "Sure" Santana said as she hit the shuffle button on her nineties playlist and _Tonight, Tonight _by Smashing Pumpkins started playing. They began to dance around while continuing on their task.

After another hour of dancing around and packing, they were finally done. Brittany got up from the floor as they finally zipped up Santana's suitcase and turned to her girlfriend. "Yay! We're finally done! Now, I have to get home and get some sleep. Mr. Schue expects us to be there early." They walked out of Santana's bedroom and headed towards the front door. Santana pouted. "You're leaving?" "Sorry, babe." Brittany answered with sad eyes. "Fine. I love you!" Santana stated. Brittany gave her a small smile and said "You too." They shared a quick peck and Brittany turned away. _Brittany's acting… differently._ Santana thought, but she quickly disregarded the thought and pushed it aside.

**Dani**

Dani was in her room with Rachel on speaker as she was packing. "Hey Rach, what else are you bringing besides clothes? I'm worried I might forget something." Her best friend read through her checklist and called out what people who don't have a nightly shower ritual would bring. "Do you have your toiletries?" Dani looked through her bag. "Yup. What else?" Rachel continued to scan through her list. "I remember Mr. Schue saying it's near this forest-like area, so you might want to bring insect repellents." "Oh right. Thanks, Rach. What else do you think I'd need?" She asked, staring at the suitcase in front of her, hoping something in it would remind her of other crap she might need. "Just remember your medicines for your anxiety and allergies, your journal and your letters and I think you're set." Dani hummed an "mhm" to Rachel and the line grew quiet for a while. "Hey Rache? Do you think Puck or Sam are bringing their guitars?" Rachel thought for a while. "Maybe. Are you bringing your guitar?" "I don't know. We might end up having too much guitars and not enough space in the bus." Rachel laughed. "We're only going to be about 15 people in a school bus that usually fits around 40. We're going to have enough space, dear." Dani laughed at herself for forgetting that. "So… Are you going to tell Santana?" Rachel asked out of the blue. "Tell her what?" "You know…" "Rachel! She has a girlfriend! I'm not just going to write her a letter telling her that I like her! No one even knows I'm a lesbian besides you!" Dani insisted, her voice becoming softer, fearing that her parents or her sister would hear. "Well you should consider coming out during the retreat. It's supposed to be a way for us to be open with each other and come clean, you know? And besides, I know for a fact that this club has been your family in school and you know that we'd all accept you no matter what!" Dani actually considered it for a while. _Wait. What the hell am I thinking? I can't come out to a bunch of people I haven't even known for a year._ "Rachel…" Dani whined. "Just consider it, okay?" Dani let out a sigh. "I'll think about it."


	2. On My Way

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the second chapter. I was pretty distracted while writing this so it's all kind of a blur. Sorry about that! Please R&amp;R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters… well besides Violet**

**Santana**

Monday morning rolled in quicker than Santana thought because she was startled when her phone started ringing at 5:30. She groaned and tried to ignore it, thinking that whoever was calling would give up eventually, but that wasn't the case.

She finally gave in and answered her phone without checking who it was. "Morning, Sanny!" It was Brittany. "Britt…" she whined, "It's not even six yet!" The blonde let out a laugh. "San! Don't you remember we're going on that retreat today?" Santana was suddenly hit with the realization and sighed. "Oh right. Wait. Why do we even have to be there early? We won't be leaving until the time school usually starts!" "Mr. Schue said he wants to discuss some house rules or whatever. I don't really know. Are you getting up yet?" Santana groaned. "Fine. I gotta go take a shower." "Good girl." "Oh, hey do you need a ride? I can ask my dad if we can pick you up." Brittany thought for a while. "No need. My mom can do it. And besides, my house isn't even on the way to school from your house." "Okay… I'll see you later, babe. Love you." "Yeah. You too." And with that, the call ended with a beep. _Hold on, Brittany hasn't been telling me she loves me lately._ The Latina thought, but pushed it aside once again. _What am I even thinking?_ And the thoughts left her mind completely.

She got into her bathroom and hung her towel by the shower door. She took her clothes off and stepped inside, letting the warm water run down her body while she sang a couple of songs. She stepped out and wrapped herself in her towel before walking over to the sink and brushing her teeth. She put her makeup on the way she always does, and walked out of the bathroom and to her closet. "Shit!" she whisper-yelled. She took her phone and typed out a text

**To – Brittany:  
Hey babe! I haven't picked out my outfit yet. What do you think I should wear?**

It was only a few seconds until Brittany responded.

**From – Brittany:  
Nothing ;)**

Santana let out a loud laugh and shook her head slightly.

**To – Brittany:  
I would, but we already agreed that would be a sight that only you would see ;) Seriously though, babe. What should I wear? I'm always in my Cheerios uniform so I kinda forgot how to pick clothes out.**

Santana hit send and sighed. She really didn't know what to wear. When Brittany didn't respond after about two minutes, the Latina started going through her messy closet. She ended up settling for a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red blouse. Red always looked good on her anyways.

When she finished dressing up, she grabbed her charger from the outlet by her bed-side table and stuffed it in her smaller bag which held her more personal items. She also put the letters in, making sure she wouldn't forget them. It took her forever to write them because, well, she didn't really know what to say to most of the people in her club. If she had it her way, she only would have written to Brittany, Quinn, and in all honesty, probably that new kid, Dani. The rest were hard to write to without bringing up bitter memories. Well that was the same for Quinn, but she was her best friend and she knew that their past was forgotten. Brittany had the longest one for obvious reasons.

She didn't know why she was actually having an easy time writing to Dani. She was new and they hadn't known each other for so long but she figured that was the reason itself. Dani hadn't witnessed Santana's bitchy side and she hasn't really done anything that could possibly make things awkward for the two.

She took her smaller bad and her suitcase, which had all her clothes, and headed downstairs.

"Good morning, Mami," she greeted her mom who was cooking their breakfast. Her mom looked up from where she was standing. "Good morning, Mija! You're up early!" the older Latina pointed out. Santana let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, Brittany woke me up to make sure I didn't oversleep again." She explained while setting her bags down near the front door. She walked over to the shoe cabinet by the stairs and grabbed her red flats to match her blouse.

Santana sat at the table waiting for her mom to finish cooking. "Where's Papi?" she asked. "He's in the shower. He should be out any minute now." Her mom answered as she set the stack of pancakes at the middle of the table and turned to get three smaller ones and utensils. Santana's father came out of their bedroom just as they began to eat. Once they were all done, Santana got up to brush her teeth again.

She came out to find her dad waiting for her. "Bye, Mami. See you on Friday!" "Bye Mija. Stay safe, alright?" Santana nodded. "Good girl. I love you." "I love you too, Mami." She hugged her mom and kissed her cheek. She took her bags and followed her dad to their car and hopped in.

**Dani**

Dani spent the entire night tossing and turning. What Rachel told her the night before really shook her more than it should have. She was actually considering coming out to the Glee Club. _They did accept Santana when she came out, why wouldn't they accept me? _She thought to herself, but of course, one side of her brain was contradicting everything that the other side was saying. _Dani! What's wrong with you? Santana's been there for the past two years! You're the newbie. Lay low._ And that's what went on in her mind all night which is why she was relieved when her alarm clock went off at 5:30. She immediately got up and rushed to her bathroom.

She took her morning medications, knowing that she'd end up having a panic attack if she lasted another minute without them. She hopped into the shower and tried to shake the contradicting thoughts out of her head. After another fifteen minutes in the shower, she stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel and put on light makeup. She walked out of the bathroom and put on the lavender colored tank top and black leggings that she'd set out the night before.

She took her phone off her nightstand and typed in a text to her best friend

**To – Rachel:  
Morning, sunshine! I know you're probably in the bathroom, busy with all your soap and products and shit, but can you text me when you're on the way to school. I don't wanna be there while you're not.**

To Dani's surprise, Rachel only took five minutes to respond.

**From – Rachel:  
Morning, Dani! I **_**wasn't **_**busy with my soap and products and shit, thank you very much. I only do thatat night. And sure, I'll text you when I'm on my way. Why though? You never know, maybe Santana's there without Britt ;) You should really talk to her though. She's been pretty… decent ever since she came out.**

Dani laughed at the comment. _Maybe I should talk to Santana. Wait. What am I thinking? I'd probably get so nervous around her and she'd think I'm weird._ She typed in her reply.

**To – Rachel:  
Ha ha ha :| Seriously though, text me okay?**

**From – Rachel:  
Yes, boss. **

Dani headed downstairs with her bags. Her sister and dad were sitting at the table, waiting for their mom and wife to finish cooking the bacon on the pan. "Morning, family." She greeted. "Good morning Danielle." Her dad greeted her, formally. She rolled her eyes at the sound of her whole name. She has told them to call her Dani a million times and for some unknown reason, her parents just couldn't get it so she eventually stopped trying. "Morning, Dani!" her little sister greeted with a wide smile. "Morning, Vi!" she responded with a pat on her head.

She set her bags down by the couch and sat at the table beside her sister. "So, Violet… Are you gonna miss me while I'm gone?" Her sister thought for a while. "If I say yes, what do I get?" Violet teased. "Nothing, but if you say no, you get a kick." "Then yes, I'm going to miss you." Dani laughed at that and they all began to eat their breakfast in silence.

When they finished eating breakfast, Dani rushed to her room and checked if she left anything behind. When she found that she had everything, she came back out off her room and sat on the couch, waiting for Rachel's text.

**From – Rachel:  
On my way. Do you want me to pick you up so you don't have to wait for Violet to get dropped off.**

Dani smiled at her best friend's thoughtfulness.

**To – Rachel:  
You sure? I don't wanna be a bother.**

**From – Rachel:  
Don't worry about it. I'll be there in about 2 inutes.**

**To – Rachel:  
Thanks, Rach.**

**Santana**

"Hey, baby." she greeted Brittany when the blonde entered the choir room. "Hey." Santana kissed Brittany's temple and pulled her into a warm hug. They went back to their usual seats at the back of the room and Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder just as Mr. Schue came in.

"Is everyone here?" he asked. Someone answered "Rachel and Dani aren't here yet" just as the two said girls entered the room. "Sorry, everyone. I had to pick Dani up from her house." The brunette apologized for her and the shy blonde behind her.

Mr. Schue continued on with the rules and introduced the session facilitator. Her name was Ms Hart. She was probably around 35. She had brown hair that stopped at her shoulders and she was wearing a button-down blouse and slacks. She started blabbing on about self-discovery and Santana just completely zoned out, staring into nothing. She only snapped out of it when everyone began to stand and they made their way to the bus.

She sat with Brittany, of course, and across them were Rachel and Dani. They started singing and Rachel sang the loudest just as everyone silently predicted. _Great, if the Hobbit doesn't stop soon, the only person who hasn't seen my bitchy side will see what could possibly be my biggest outburst in a while._ Santana thought.

She was in for a long ride.


	3. Can I Tell You a Secret?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I got a lot of complaints about Brittany being tagged in a Dantana story, like A LOT OF COMPLAINTS. Just wanted to clarify that it's a Dantana ENDGAME, but Brittany's STILL gonna be a big part of the story so that's that! I'm also glad that a lot of you seem to like it so far! YAYY! That made me super happy like I was jumping up and down all over the house HAHAHA. And luckily, I only got one review saying mean things *cough* "Wow, you can't write to save your life" *cough* HAHAHA. Anyways, here's the third chapter! I hope you guys continue to support the story! Review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, if I did, Demi would have had more songs (yes, Glee producers, I'm talking to you)**

**Santana **

Thirty minutes through the ride, Santana knew she had to do something to keep herself from lashing out on Rachel, so she decided to take a nap. Brittany _did_ wake her up early after all. She slid back a bit farther and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and the blonde rested her own head on Santana's.

"Sanny, wake up. "San, we're here!" came Brittany's hushed voice. She shook her right shoulder a bit to wake Santana up. Santana groaned and opened her eyes sleepily. "What?" she asked, raising her head from Brittany's shoulder. "We're here! Come on, most of the others are off the bus already." Brittany stood up and slid out of their row on the bus, Santana following after her. The taller girl reached over to grab their suitcases and handed Santana hers. They walked out of the bus and followed the others into the living room of the house.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue started. "There are nine bedrooms. Here are your room assignments: Brittany with Santana, Rachel with Dani, Blaine with Kurt, Finn and Sam with Puck, Tina and Mercedes, Quinn and Sugar, and Mike, Joe and Artie together. Miss Pillsbury and I will be together in that room over there," Will said pointing to a door, "And Miss Hart will be in that room" he added, pointing to another.

"Mike, Joe, Artie, you'll be staying in that room because it's bigger and it's on the first floor so it would be easier for Artie. The rest of you can pick your own rooms." Everyone stormed off, trying to get a room in the second floor where they would only need to climb one set of stairs. Brittany, Santana and Quinn had an advantage though, being on the Cheerios helped them with their speed and reaction time. Rachel, Dani, Finn, Sam and Puck got the last two rooms on the second floor, which left Tina, Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt to get the last two rooms on the third floor.

Everyone settled in while the three adults finished preparing their lunch. "Oh my god, I am so glad Schuester let us be roommates. He's usually so strict when it comes to couples being in the same room together." Santana stated, sitting down on the bed near the closet. "Uh-huh, he even let Kurt and Blaine share a room too!" Brittany answered. "Hey San, I'm just gonna go talk to Sam for a while, okay?" the blonde said, a few seconds after she finished unpacking. "Uh, yeah, sure. Wait, Britt." "Yeah?" "Can I have a kiss?" The Latina asked, batting her lashes at her girlfriend. Brittany giggled and gave Santana a quick kiss.

Santana laid down for a while, closing her eyes but not really sleeping. After a few minutes, she heard a soft knock on the door. "It's open!" she yelled. She was surprised when she saw a certain blonde peek her head through. "Dani! Hey! Do you need anything? Come in!" Dani stepped in and closed the door behind her "Hi Santana. Were you sleeping? I didn't mean to wake you, I just heard Brittany in the guys' room and I figured you were alone and I didn't think you'd be busy. I could go if you still want to take a nap." Dani answered quickly. "No, no, I was just closing my eyes for a bit. Come sit." The Latina patted the space on her bed.

"Can I ask you something?" Dani asked, sitting down on the bed. "Um, sure. What is it?" Santana answered, sitting up. "Promise not to tell anyone?" "I promise." Santana said, holding her pinkie up. Dani linked her pinkie with the one in front of her. The blonde took a deep breath. "How did you do it?" "Do what?" Santana returned with a confused look on her face. Dani looked down at her hands that were starting to shake in her lap. "Come out of the closet?" Santana's eyes widened a bit. "Are you-?" "Yeah." The blonde answered with a small nod.

"Well, I was forced to come out because of the commercial… Are you planning on coming out?" "I don't really know. Rachel thinks I should. She says this would be the best place to do it and everyone would be supportive, but I really don't know. My parents aren't really open minded. Do you think I should?" Santana placed a hand on top of the shaking hands on Dani's lap. "First of all, no need to be nervous, okay? It's just you and me here. I won't tell anyone. Second, I don't want to persuade you; it's your life after all, but here's all I can tell you: coming out of the closet was probably the best thing to ever happen to me. Sure, it wasn't the most ideal way to get the news out, but after everything, I felt so free. I got to ask Brittany out, I didn't constantly have to fight with myself, and I guess I found peace. No pressure though, this is entirely up to you."

Dani took a deep breath. "Thanks, Santana." The brunette smiled at her. "No problem. Did I get to help you?" Dani smiled. "Yeah… a lot." Santana opened her arms up to give Dani a hug and the blonde scooted in closer and opened her own arms up. They shared a short hug and pulled away.

"Do you have your eyes on anyone?" Santana asked teasingly. "Maybe…" the blonde said, looking away. "You have to tell me! Does Berry know who? Oh my god, is it Berry? Are you guys together?" "Shhh! Santana! Yes, Rachel knows and no, it's not her! She's still with Finn!" "Who is it then?" "I'm not telling you!" "Is she from the Glee Club?" Dani looked down "Maybe…" "Oh my god it is! Is it Quinn?" "No." "Tina?" "No." "Rachel?" "No." "Mercedes?" "No." "Umm… Sugar?" "No." "Brittany?" "No." Santana counted the girls from the Glee Club and realized that the only girl she hasn't mentioned is herself. "Is it me?" "No!" "…Kurt? You do know that Lady Hummel isn't actually a lady, right?" Dani let out a laugh at that one. "No! Santana, you do know I'm just saying no to everyone you're saying right?" "Come on, tell me! Please, please, please?" "Santana, no! You do realize that this is the first actual conversation we've ever had and I've already told you one of my biggest secrets, right? Isn't that enough?" "No!" Santana exclaimed, playfully hitting Dani with a pillow. "Wait… one of? So there are bigger secrets?" Dani blushed a bit. "Yes, there are bigger secrets and wow, you're a great listener."

"So if I get _one of_ the biggest on the first conversation, do I get bigger, deeper, darker ones on the next ones?" "Depends…" "On what? I wants my Dani dirt." Dani let out another loud laugh. "Dani dirt? Really? Well… it depends on how close we get." She answered with a smile.

There was a loud knock on the door. "San! Lunch is ready!" came Brittany's voice. Dani and Santana got up from the bed and walked out of the room. "Oh hey, Dani! I didn't know you were in there!" the taller blonde greeted. Dani smiled at her. "Um yeah, I just had to ask Santana something." She said before walking away towards Rachel.

"What were you guys talking about?" Brittany asked. "Uh… nothing. She just came by to say 'hi' and stuff. It was actually our first conversation… Weird, you'd think that I would have thrown an insult by now." "Well you've been awfully nice lately, San." "Ew, okay, Britt, don't remind me." Santana said jokingly and they followed the others to the dining room.

They all had lunch together. Santana sat with Brittany on her left and Dani on her right. She actually found herself laughing at everyone's jokes and stories; particularly Dani's. Somewhere within their conversation, they all agreed to have their session immediately after lunch just so they could be done for the day. They all finished up and helped each other do the dishes before heading to the lawn at the back of the house.

"Okay," Miss Hart started, "everyone choose a partner. Pick one that you're not really all that close to, but you trust." "I call dibs on Dani!" Santana immediately declared, smiling at the blonde who stood beside Rachel. Everyone else started picking partners and Santana started walking towards her own. Dani met her halfway and smiled. "Are you still trying to get secrets out of me, Lopez?" Santana smiled. "Is that really all you think this is? Can't I be nice to my new friend?" it was Dani's turn to laugh "Uh huh, sure, Santana." Santana had a feeling she and Dani were going to be great friends.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! A lot more Dantana interaction here! Please tell me what you think of this chapter in a review! Oh and follow me on twitter at lovatos_arrow! YAYY Love you guys!**


	4. Because I Love You

**A/N: Hey everyone! So here's the fourth chapter! I don't really re-read my stories so all mistakes are mine! Oh and before I forget, I won't be doing the name thing for the perspectives since Dani and Santana are usually together here on out. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or the any of the characters from the show blah blah blah **

"I can't believe you fucking did that!" "Santana, I'm sorry!" _Slam!_ Dani woke up startled and shot straight up at the sound of Santana and Brittany yelling. She ran out of her room and saw everyone startled. Santana was running to the front door, pushing everyone out of the way.

"What happened to Santana?" she asked Rachel quickly. "I don't know. I think something happened between her and Brittany." Dani ran out of the door as well, running after the Latina that she was slowly getting closer to.

"Santana! Santana, stop! Please!" she yelled, still running after the girl who was getting closer to the forest-y area. Santana kept running, tears rolling down her face. They were running uphill through the forest now. "Santana, please!" Dani pleaded, but Santana showed no signs of slowing down. "Santana, please! Where are you even going? Please just slow down! You can talk to me! I'm here for you! Please!" she yelled as Santana was nearing the cliff at the edge of the forest that Santana hadn't seen on their way there.

With everything she had, she ran even faster to catch up to the Latina in front of her. "Santana stop!" she yelled as she hooked her arm around the taller girl's waist, causing them both to fall down the side of the hill. Dani wrapped her arms around the Latina to keep her from getting hurt.

As they came to a stop, Santana looked up at Dani with tears in her eyes. "Santana, please talk to me." The brunette just kept crying and Dani wrapped her into a hug and ran her hand up and down her back. "Why did _you_ run after me? Out of all the people in that house, why you?" Santana asked, looking up at the blonde. "You're my friend, Santana." She answered quietly.

Santana rested her head on Dani's chest with tears still running down her face. After a few minutes of just sitting on dirt, Santana looked up at Dani's face. "I kinda want to die right now." She muttered quietly before resting her head back on the blonde's chest. "No, you don't. Please don't say that." "Oh, but I do. Why do you think I was running towards the cliff?" Dani's eyes widened, her eyes becoming teary as well. "You knew that it was there?" "Yeah. Britt and I went out for a walk last night and I saw it." A tear rolled down Dani's cheek. "Santana, please don't. You can talk to me and everyone else in that house, but please don't do it." Santana shrugged and Dani wrapped her arms around the now shaking Latina.

"What happened? You know you can tell me. Please, I just don't want you to do anything stupid. Let me help you." Santana looked down at the dirt around them. "She cheated on me with Trouty Mouth." "I'm so sorry, Santana." "I just don't get it! I thought she loved me! And what hurts the most is that she cheated on me with _him!_ Why him?! I just don't get it!" tears were starting to roll down the darker girl's face again. "She doesn't deserve you, then. You are worth _so_ much more than that and you deserve someone who can see that. Santana, I know you're upset, but please don't do anything to hurt yourself." "She was my first love. I can't just let her go that easily. She's all I know. I don't know what I'd do without her." Dani placed her finger under Santana's chin so the Latina would face her. "You may not know now, Santana, but you _will_ figure everything out, eventually. I'm gonna help you, okay?" Santana nodded. "Now let's go, everyone's probably worried sick about you." Dani said standing up.

"Dani, wait." "Yeah?" "Why are you being so nice to me? I mean, we've only started talking yesterday." "Because I love you." Dani said without thinking. _Shit! Did I just say that?_ "Wha- Ow!" Santana exclaimed. "What is it?" Dani asked worriedly. "My ankle. It hurts a lot." "Oh my god, Santana. I'm so sorry! It's probably because I tackled you. I'm so sorry! Wait, don't move it, okay? You don't want to hurt it even more." Dani said, moving back down to Santana's level to pick her up.

"What, Dani, you don't need to carry me!" "It's fine, come on. You probably sprained it. I don't want you walking with a sprained ankle." With that, Santana let Dani carry her. Dani started walking back to the house. "You're surprisingly really light." She observed. "What? Do I look heavy?" Santana teased. "No! That is _not_ what I meant. All I'm saying is that you're a muscular girl and muscles way more than fat so I'm just surprised that you're really light, like _really _light." Dani explained as they were nearing the door.

"Hey guys, could you help me with Santana? She sprained her ankle." Rachel approached them first. "Holy shit, what happened to the two of you?" The shorter brunette asked in shock as she saw her best friend and the Latina covered in dirt and cuts. "Long story. Basically, I tackled her and we fell down the hill. Can you help us now?" "Uh, yeah of course." The diva stuttered while helping Santana out of Dani's arms and helping her sit down on the couch in their living room.

Mr. Schuester came rushing out of his and Emma's room upon hearing Dani's voice. "Oh my god, Santana, what happened to you?" "Dani tackled me." She stated jokingly, glancing at the blonde. "Hey, I told you I'm sorry!" "I'm just messing with you, okay?"

Will went over to Santana, removing the sandal on her left foot. Santana winced in pain. "Yup, definitely a sprained ankle. Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asked, examining the girl's foot. "No need. I know how to wrap an ankle." Quinn said from behind the teacher. "Okay. I'll just go get the first aid kit from my room."

Brittany walked out of the room and stood behind everyone else. When Santana saw her, she immediately felt tears welling up in her eyes again. "Q, can we do this in my room?" Quinn looked up at her, confused and Santana silently begged her with her eyes. "Uh, yeah. Sure." Quinn helped her best friend up, holding her by the waist and guiding her to her bedroom. Will came back out and someone told him that Quinn and Santana were in Santana's room. He brought them the bandage and band-aids for Santana and came back down to help clean up Dani's wounds.

After she was all cleaned up and made sure Dani was alright, Will excused himself. "I'm just gonna go talk to Santana, okay? Call me if you need anything." Dani nodded shyly. "I will. Thank you, Mr Schue." "Of course." He answered and walked up the stairs to where Santana and Quinn were.

"Hey Dani, can I talk to you about something?" Brittany asked as she approached her. "Um, okay." "So you and Santana have been getting pretty close lately and I guess I'm just wondering if we could switch rooms. I think you know about what happened and I think it would be better for her if we didn't stay in the same room." Dani was happy that the blonde Cheerio was asking her to switch rooms, but chose not to show it. "Um, if you think it's what's best for her and if Mr Schue says that it's okay, then sure." She said with a small nod. "I already asked Mr Schue while you and San were out and he said it's up to you." "Okay, then." _I can't believe it. I'm going to be sharing a room with Santana Lopez, _she thought. "Thanks, Dani." Brittany said with a small, sad smile before walking away.

Rachel walked over to the couch where Dani was sitting. "What did Brittany need?" she asked. "You have a new roommate! She and I are switching because I guess we both knew that Santana can't stand you." She teased, sticking her tongue out. "Hey! Well I guess you're probably right. I'm gonna end up being screamed at in Spanish again." They both laughed at that, knowing that it _would_ happen if Santana and Rachel shared a room together. "Come on, help me fix my things." "Yes, boss." "Hey! Stop calling me 'boss', I don't like it. I sound so… bossy and shit."

They both walked up the stairs and just as they were about to enter their room, Mr Schue came out of Santana's "Dani! Santana wants to talk to you." "Oh, she does? Um, okay." She said nervously, walking over to the Latina's room. "Go ahead. I'll start getting your things ready." "Thanks, Rach" she said gratefully.

She knocked on Santana's door and peeped her head in to see Santana lying down on the bed. "San? Mr Schue said you wanted to talk to me?" Santana smiled at her sudden shyness. "Yeah. Come sit?" Dani sat at the end of the Latina's bed. "Dani?" "Yes?" "When you said you loved me back there, what did you mean by it?" Dani's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Um… wow, you remember a lot of things. Well, I love you! Like you're one of my best friends, I don't really have a lot, you know?" Dani tried to say as convincing as possible, but the tone of her voice gave her away. "Come on, Dani. Don't bullshit me right now."

Dani let out a shaky breath. _I guess it's all coming out now_. "I've had this huge crush on you ever since my first day in Glee Club, and I guess you coming out inspired me and at the same time it just made me like you even more. Please don't freak out." Despite expecting the blonde to answer this, Santana's jaw dropped. "Please say something, Santana." Santana closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "Um, why didn't you tell me?" "Well you were with Brittany and you looked you happy and I really didn't want to take that happiness away from you." The blonde admitted. "You're an incredible person, you know that?" Dani gave Santana a small smile and looked down.

Santana put a finger under Dani's chin to get the blonde to face her. She stared into the brown eyes for a few seconds and without even thinking about it, she leaned in, pressing her lips against Dani's. After a few seconds, she pulled away to see the blonde with a shocked expression on her face. "I-I-I'm sorry, I just-, it just-, it-" Santana stuttered through her words. Dani put a finger on Santana's lips. "No need to apologize." She said before leaning forward and kissing Santana. Their kisses were soft and loving and neither one of the girls felt the need to rush things. At one point, Santana took Dani's lower lip between her teeth causing the blonde to giggle and pull away. "Dani!" Santana whined when Dani didn't lean back in. "I'm your new roommate, did you know that?" "Uh-huh, Mr Schue told me. When are you moving in?" Santana asked. "Well I was supposed to go gather all my stuff, but you called me in here. Wanna come help me? The quicker I do it, the quicker I get to move in!" Santana playfully rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Fine, but you gotta help me walk. You _did_ sprain my ankle."

The two girls, along with Rachel, packed Dani's stuff up at the blonde's now-old room, while Brittany and Quinn packed Britt's things up, preparing to move into Rachel's. Dani and Santana took quick showers in the bathroom in Rachel's room, getting rid of the remaining dirt that still clung to them. Rachel and Dani brought the blonde's bags and guitar over to Dani's new room with the Latina limping behind them, just in time to see Brittany zip up her last bag. The tall blonde looked over at them shyly while softly muttering "I'll see you guys later" and walking out the door with Quinn trailing behind her. Rachel dropped Dani's bag on the bed that wasn't occupied by the Latina. "I guess I'll go now, gotta go welcome my guest!" Rachel said awkwardly before walking out of the room.

Santana plopped down on her bed while Dani stood awkwardly. "Dani, what are you doing?" Dani blushed. "Sit down!" Santana exclaimed and Dani sat beside Santana. There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" Santana yelled, much like she had the day before. Mercedes opened the door slightly, sticking only her head into the room. "Hey guys, Mr Schue told me to tell you guys that we won't be having a session today since things are still pretty heated around everyone and well, since you can't really walk right now." "Okay, thanks, Mercedes." Dani said and Mercedes closed the door.

Santana was lying in the middle of the bed with Dani sitting to her left. "Hey Dani?" Santana called, breaking the silence that fell between them."Yeah?" "Could you lie down beside me? I haven't really cuddled with anyone in a while." Dani hesitated for a while but eventually gave into Santana's cuteness. "Sure." "Yay! I wants to get my cuddles on!" Dani giggled and scooted in closer to the Latina. Santana opened her arms for the blonde beside her. She inhaled Dani's scent. "You smell like strawberries… I like it." The Latina stated. Dani nuzzled her nose into Santana's neck and breathed deeply. "Well you smell like vanilla and I _love_ it." She said, draping her arm around Santana's waist. They laid there in silence for a few minutes until Santana spoke up.

"Dani?" "Yeah?" "I know we did the whole kissing thing and we're doing the cuddling thing right now, but what are we?" she asked looking down at the blonde who's head was resting on her collarbone. Dani looked up at her. "What do you want us to be? Like, what are _you _ready for? Because I don't want to pressure you or anything." The Latina thought for a while. "Dani, we've gotten really close in a matter of two days and I really care about you, and I guess I hadn't noticed it until now since _she_ had my mind occupied all those months, but I really do like you. I'm just not sure about how everyone's going to take it if they find out I have a new girlfriend the same day my first one and I broke up." "Look, Santana. I told you, I don't want to put any pressure on you. If you don't want to be my girlfriend right now, I guess I'll learn to be okay with that, I just-" "but I _want_ to be your girlfriend!" Santana interrupted. "You do?" "Of course, I do! I just- Can we just not tell everyone yet? If you really want to be out and proud, we can tell them on Thursday or Friday at the earliest, just not today, please? I really don't want Q or Britt bitching at me." "Of course, we can." Dani reassured her, kissing her new girlfriend's cheek. "Thank you, sweetums."

"Hey, babe? Are you planning on coming out? You never really told me your final decision." Santana asked the blonde. "Uh… yeah, I am. I guess this _is_ the biggest support group I'd ever have and if ever, you guys can help me come out to my parents or something." "I'm so proud of you, and I'm going to be here for you every step of the way." She said, giving Dani a sweet kiss on the lips. "Thank you, babe."

"Can you sing me something? I remember actually liking your voice at auditions. You were actually the only one I voted for to get in, so in a way, you're the only one I approve of." Santana said, winking at Dani. "Thanks? Um, what do you want me to sing?" Santana thought about it for a few seconds. "Here Comes the Sun? I mean, it's like us, right? Something good's happening after a long period of pain, it's the perfect song." "It can be _our_ song." "'Our song' I like that." Santana agreed. Dani stood up "Babe, where are you going?" "Just getting my guitar, relax." The blonde explained as she walked over to her bed where her guitar sat. she took it out of its case and walked back to Santana and started playing.

_Here comes the sun, doodn't doo doo_

_Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right, la da da, la da da, la da da, la da da da_

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here

Santana started singing along_  
_

_Here comes the sun, doodn't doo doo _

_Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right, la da da, la da da, la da da, la da da da_

And Dani

_Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right

Santana sang along with Dani, their voices blending flawlessly. _  
_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, doodn't doo doo

_Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right._

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love you."_  
_

**A/N: Tada! I hope you guys liked it! YAYY DANTANA'S FINALLY HAPPENING! I felt really bad breaking Brittana up since I really do still love them, but I knew I'd have to so. :'( I may write a Brittana fic after this so for all you Brittana shippers, you all got something to look forward to! ;) I really hope you guys liked it! Let me know in a review or a PM but preferably a review so I could see it from my iPod! :) **

**The song's Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles! It's actually the very first Beatles song I've EVER listened to and it's also the song that made me fall in love with them! 333**

**I've been having a really hard time coming up with a last name for Dani so if you guys have any suggestions for it or any suggestions for that matter, just click on that review button right there! I'm open to them and if I could find a place for them, I may put it in, so yay for suggestions! **

**I'm on summer break right now and that's why I update as often as I do, but my school is starting in a few weeks so when that happens, I may be updating less frequently, but I **_**can**_** assure you that I will be updating at least once a week when I don't have exams. :)**

**Follow me on twitter at lovatos_arrow! I'll follow back if you ask! Oh and for you guys who do, remember yesterday when I was tweeting about "the longest chapter so far"? THIS IS IT! YAYY**

**How many of you guys have joined the Lovato Club? I haven't because well, I'm broke, I'm saving my money for Demi's tour, and my mom won't pay for it. :( so if any of you guys wanna get me a membership, you're welcome to do so! HAHAHA I'm half kidding. ((but if you really want to, that would be great omg)) HAHAHAHA love you guys!**


	5. Coming Out

**A/N: *comes out of hiding* I know, I know, it's been over a year since I last updated and I am so very sorry for abandoning this story for such a long time. I had a very bad case of writer's block and the past year's been pretty tough and I honestly forgot about this oops! I'll try to continue the story but with college applications coming up soon, I'd probably be even busier so please don't be mad if I don't update frequently or if I end the story completely. Either way, I plan on ending this soon since I really don't know where I'm going with this anymore :/**

**As usual, all mistakes are mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters from the show!**

"Dani?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love you."

Dani stood there for a while, not really sure what to do or say. After a few more moments of stillness, the blonde reached behind the Latina, who was now sitting up, and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was soft, but passionate. It was perfect.

Dani moved onto the bed beside her girlfriend as their kiss slowly heated up. They didn't rush anything, wanting to just enjoy the moment and make it last as long as they possibly could.

Just as Dani was about to move to straddle Santana, the door flung open. "Dani, Santan—oh my god, I'm sorry, I'll just—I'll," Rachel stuttered through her words. The couple on the bed stared at her with wide eyes. "Shit," Dani whispered as Rachel was about to walk away.

"Rachel, wait!" she exclaimed as she jumped off of the bed to catch up to her best friend, leaving Santana inside the room. Rachel stopped walking and faced her best friend. "Dani, are you and Santana?" "Shh! Okay, yes, we're together but no one can know," Dani explained in a hushed voice. "What? She can't manipulate you like that!" "Rachel, shut up! It's not like that; she just doesn't want Quinn or Britt bitching at her cause they broke up, like just today, okay? Just _please_ don't tell anyone until Santana and I tell everyone," Dani begged. "Okay, but wasn't Britt the one that screwed up? Why would she be the one to get bitched at?" "I don't know, okay? But please just don't tell anyone." "Okay." Rachel was about to turn around back around when she remembered something. "And Dani, I'm really happy for you." Dani smiled at that. "Thank you," and she turned back around to join her girlfriend.

Dani entered the room and saw Santana sitting on the bed, her hands clasped together and her legs bouncing up and down, obviously anxious. "What did she say?" the Latina asked quietly. "She won't tell anyone, don't worry. And she said she's really happy for us." Santana nodded and laid back down, opening her arms, giving Dani a sign to lay down with her. She scooted in closer, resting her head on Santana's chest. She inhaled and sighed. Santana looked down at her, "what's wrong, babe?" she asked. Dani looked up and placed a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted with a small smile, but Santana wouldn't believe it. "If nothing was wrong, you wouldn't be sighing like that." Dani sighed once more. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something Rachel said." "What is it?" "San, if Britt was the one who hurt you, why would _you_ have to be the one scared of being bitched at?" Santana tensed for a moment. "I-I don't know, I just-, it's happened before. Everyone knows me as the bitch, and Britt's always been the innocent one, and not everyone know the whole story so obviously, I'd be the bad guy again," Santana explained with a sad, bitter laugh, lowering her head a bit. Dani sat up slightly and put her finger under Santana's chin, lifting her head up. "You don't have to care about what other people think, you know?" Santana sighed, knowing Dani was right. "I know, it's just that sometimes, it takes a toll on me. I know I fool most people into thinking their words don't bother me because of the whole HBIC attitude but they do. Hell, I used to fool myself, even. I only realized this when Finn called me out on being gay a few months ago," Santana explained, a tear threatening to fall from her eye. Dani looked at the Latina sympathetically, taking a hold of Santana's hand. "You don't have to act all tough around me, Santana. I hope you know that. And if anyone ever tries to talk shit about you, they'll have _me_ to deal with." Santana lets out a breathy laugh and lets the tear fall down her cheek. "You're great, you know that?" Santana asked as Dani quickly wiped the tear away. "I may," the blonde responded with a smug look on her face.

The next few days surprisingly went by rather quickly for Dani and Santana, sure there were some awkward exchanges with Brittany, but there wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

It's Thursday night and the Club decided to play Truth or Dare so they all sat in a circle with a water bottle in the middle. Quinn took a spin, the bottle landing on Dani. The blonde Cheerio eyed her mischievously before asking, "Dani, truth or dare?" Dani let out a nervous breath, "Dare." Quinn grinned, "I dare you to tell us a secret less than five people know," Dani gulped, looking at Santana on her left and Rachel on her right with pleading eyes as if to ask if she should come out now. Dani held onto their hands, closed her eyes and took a deep breath _I guess it's now or never,_ she thought before letting out the two words she's been dreading her whole life, "I'm gay." She opened her eyes, a tear falling, and saw everyone looking at her with wide eyes and slightly opened mouths. Well, everyone but Santana and Rachel who were softly stroking her hands with their thumbs. Just as she felt like her head was going to explode due to the overwhelming silence, Quinn got up from her position across her and gave her a hug. Dani was frozen at first but after a few moments, she mustered the courage to hug Quinn back. Soon, the rest of the Club were gathering around her to give her hugs as well.

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 5! I'm not sure if I'm going to continue the story, but thank you for all the kind reviews and the friends I've made through this story! Again, follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow! I'm not as active on that either, but send me a tweet telling me you read my story and I'll follow you and let's be friends! Please? I don't have a lot of friends ): HAHAHAHA**


	6. Preparations

**A/N: AAAAAAAAND I'M HERE AGAIN! I know I said I'd probably end the story at chapter five, but I decided to at least let Dani come out to her parents! I also said I probably wouldn't be updating frequently since college applications are coming up so I decided to write while I still can so here's chapter six!**

Everyone in Glee Club has been so accepting and Dani couldn't feel better but as she awoke the next morning, she couldn't help but feel anxious. She turned to see the sleeping Latina beside her while her mind drifted to what could happen once they get home. What would happen to her, and what would happen to her and Santana as a couple?

As Santana stirred from her sleep, Dani sat up looking down at her. Santana let her eyelids open slowly "looks like you're in deep thought, what are you thinking about, babe?" she asked quietly as she sat up giving Dani a small kiss on the cheek. Dani let out a sigh, dropping her gaze to the end of their bed "You, me, us? What could happen once we leave this place?" Santana wrapped an arm around the blonde, kissing her shoulder softly. "Nothing is going to happen, okay? I've been drawn to you since the moment you opened that pretty mouth of yours and sang. We are going to be fine, okay?" Santana reassured her but Dani didn't seem too convinced. She let out another sigh, "what about my parents, Santana? They are going to freaking kill me if and when they find out!" she asked, exasperated as what she feared the most in the world is coming at her like a bullet train. Dani sensed this so she ran her hand up and down Dani's arm, trying to get the other girl to calm down. "Dani, you are going to be fine! Everything is going to be okay and they're not gonna _kill_ you, I mean it's actually illegal!" she joked, trying to lighten up the mood. Dani took a deep breath before turning to hug the Latina at her side, "You're right, San. I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. Could you do me a favour though?" she asked with pleading eyes. Santana nodded her head, urging Dani to go on, "could you be there when I come out to my parents? I mean you don't even have to be inside the house, you could wait for me outside, in your car so if things go bad, you'd be there and if they _do_ end up being cool with it, I could bring you in and introduce you to them?" she stammered out in one long go. Santana let out a small giggle at the blonde's cuteness. "Of course, I'd be there."

Just as Santana was about to lean in to give Dani a kiss, there was a loud knock at the door followed by Rachel's voice, "Santana, Dani? Are you guys awake?" Santana rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Yes, Rachel! The door's open!" Rachel's head emerged as she opened the door a bit. "Um, sorry to disturb you guys, but Mr. Schue wants us to come down for breakfast early today since we'll be leaving after lunch time," Rachel uttered nervously, she could tell by the way Santana was glaring at her that she interrupted something. Dani smiled and said "we'll be right down."

Their first week back to school was moving by fairly quickly. They went about with their usual business, the only difference being who Santana spent her time with. Instead of spending most of her day with Brittany, she spent it with Dani. Throughout the week, they discussed how Dani was going to come out to her parents that Friday so if they don't take the news well, Dani wouldn't have to deal with the additional stress of having to school the next day.

It's Friday and Dani's extremely grateful that her last period was Glee club which would mean she could actually slack off a bit as she mentally prepares herself for what she had to do later that night. She sits beside her Latina with Santana automatically puts her legs on Dani's lap as she was used to doing with Brittany. The suspicious glare that Quinn sent their way didn't go unnoticed by the other blonde but Santana seemed oblivious to it so she allowed her legs to stay there.

As if the whole world was taunting her, Dani felt time go by far too quickly for her own good and Glee club went by so fast. As she was walking out of the choir room with Santana, Quinn appeared in front of them with what was obviously a fake smile on her face. "Dani! Hi! Do you think it would be okay if I take Santana away from you for a while?" Dani opened her mouth to inform Quinn that she and Santana had to be somewhere but the other blonde interrupted her before she could say anything "Thanks!" and Quinn was off dragging Santana through the hallway.

Dani took her time going to her locker and putting her things in, hoping Quinn and Santana wouldn't take long and they could go home together but after thirty minutes of waiting, she gave up and decided to send Santana a text instead.

**To – Santana:**

**Hey, I waited for you but I didn't know how long Quinn was going to keep you so I decided to head home. Call me later?**

It was about fifteen minutes after she sent the text that Santana replied.

**From – Santana:**

**Hey, it's fine she kept me around longer than I thought she would. I'll call when I get home, I need to tell you about what she talked to me about.**

Santana got into her car, pissed at what Quinn talked to her about.

Santana got home, went straight to her room and plopped down onto her bed, reaching for her phone. She dialled Dani's number and after two short rings, the blonde answered.

"Hey, San! What did Quinn have to say?"

"Hi, first off, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. She, uh, she talked to me about you." Santana confessed quietly.

"Wh-what do you mean she talked to you about me?"

"Well, she talked to me about _us_, actually."

"So… she knows, huh?"

"Yeah, she does."

"And?"

"Well, I guess I kinda expected her to bitch at me like that but yeah, she got mad at me, ranting on about how I'm being insensitive to Britt because she's apparently not over us."

"But wasn't Brittany the one who-"

"Yeah, she's the one who cheated, I know! That's what I told her! This is what I told you about last week, Dani. Everyone thinks Britt's so innocent and naïve that she's harmless, but she's not! Sure, Britt's not good at academic shit but she's _not_ stupid and of course, because of my HBIC attitude, everyone just assumes that I can get hurt!" Santana ranted, exasperated.

"Well, what happened after?"

Santana took a breath. "Nothing, I just told her it was Britt who cheated on me and that who I date after was none of her business then I walked out."

"San?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Are you okay?"

Santana took another deep breath and sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think we have other things to think about now, though"

Dani understood what she meant and nodded even though she knew Santana couldn't see her then she let out a small "yeah."

There was silence on the line until Santana asked, "What time do you want me to come over?"

Dani cleared her throat, "Um, we usually have dinner at seven and I plan on sitting them down after that so could you come at around eight?"

"Yeah, of course."

Dani heard their front door open then close. "Shit. I think my mom's here, I have to go. I'll see you later."

"See ya later." Santana uttered out. _Today's turning out to be a long one_ she thought.

**A/N: Well there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! The next one will be Dani coming out to her parents and everything that happens next. I'm considering ending it there as I'm seriously running out of plot for this story. However, I **_**do**_** have other stories I'm working on so for all you Arrow fans out there, I have a Nyssara fic up and I also have a Jess/Cece (New Girl) one-shot that I posted earlier this week, so you should check those out if you're up for it! **

**Again, follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow (I changed it from lovatos_bitch because I was trying to make an Arrow fan account but you apparently need phone verification and unfortunately, my phone is broken so I decided to use my existing account for everything) send me a tweet telling me you read this and/or any of my other stories and I'll follow you back, we could talk and maybe become BFFs! YAAAAAAY! **


	7. And I Love Her

**A/N: Hi guys! It's me again. After a day of thinking, I decided to end the story here. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing anyone, but I decided to stop things here since I was going nowhere with it, pretty much. ): **

**To answer Alex B. Goode's question of where Rory is, well this is really embarrassing but I completely forgot about him… oops! Haha**

**I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox, Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

Dani sat on the edge of her bed, her heart pounding loud enough for her ears to hear. To say she was nervous was a complete understatement. She was anxious, terrified even, of what she had to do in a few hours. Her hands were trembling and her legs were shaking. She needed to calm down.

She grabbed her guitar and started strumming in no particular pattern. After a while, she realized she'd started playing Here Comes the Sun and a smile crept on her face as she remembered the last time she played the little melody. _Our song_ she thought with a smile on her face. Nowadays, the only things that calmed her down were her guitar and her girlfriend.

She was snapped out of her daze when Violet's voice came from the other side of the door. "Dani! It's time for dinner!" the younger girl shouted with a loud knock on Dani's door.

"I'll be there in a minute!" she responded as she got up from her position and returned her guitar to its stand.

Dani walked down the stairs and sat down in her usual seat at the table with her dad across from her, her sister on her right and her mom in front of her sister. She looked at them and remembered what she had to do. She spoke up, "Um, there's something I have to tell you guys later, after dinner." Her dad gave her a confused look but nodded. She ate her dinner in silence, feeling like her nerves would cause her to throw up if she opened her mouth to speak.

She finished quickly and excused herself while the rest of her family finished eating dinner and cleaning up. She told them to wait for her in the living room.

Dani let out a breath as she reached her bedroom, flopping onto her bed and grabbing her phone. She sent Santana a text.

**To – Santana:**

**Hey, are you here yet?**

It only took mere seconds before the Latina replied.

**From – Santana:**

**Yup, I'm parked across the street.**

Dani walked to her window and saw that Santana's car was indeed there. She smiled.

**To – Santana:**

**San, I'm so scared.**

**From – Santana:**

**Baby, there's no reason to be. I'm going to be right here no matter what happens.**

**To – Santana:**

**Thanks, I guess I'll go now. I'll keep my phone with me. I'll see you later.**

**From – Santana:**

**Good luck, babe. I know you'll be fine. I'll see you later.**

Dani decided not to reply to Santana's last text as she slipped her phone into her back pocket.

She trudged down the stairs and sees her family sitting on the couch in their living room, laughing at some joke her dad made. They looked so happy and Dani took a mental image of the sight in front of her, just in case things didn't work out well, at least she'd have this memory to hold onto.

Dani's dad looks up and sees her staring at them. "Hey, Honey! What did you want to tell us?" he asks cheerfully, oblivious to the fact that her heart is going a mile a minute right now.

Dani takes a seat in front of them, trying to keep her hands from shaking too much. She takes a deep breath, "Mom, Dad, Vi, you know how we went on that retreat thing last week?" they all nodded at Dani slowly, unsure of where the girl was going with this. "Well while we were on the retreat, we were supposed to learn more about ourselves and stuff, you know how you usually do on retreats?" again, the three nodded. Dani felt her throat closing in and breathing became harder and harder to do. "Well, um, I-I learned something about myself while I was there and well, I guess, in a way, I kinda always knew and I-I-I…" Dani tried to get words to come out but she couldn't breathe. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Her hands were shaking like crazy now and her mom looked at her with worried eyes, "Are you okay, dear?" she asked. Dani stood up, "I-I-I need a minute," she rushed into her room and grabbed her guitar. She started strumming a little, the small action calming her down almost immediately.

She walks out of her bedroom with her guitar in her hand. She heard her parents discussing how worried they were and she feels her throat close up again. She couldn't do this; not how she and Santana initially planned, at least. A plan forms in her head and she sends Santana a quick text.

**To – Santana:**

**Change of plans. Come to the door, please? I'll come get you.**

Dani only had to wait a few seconds before she got a reply.

**From – Santana:**

**I'll be there in a few seconds.**

Dani walked down to the living room again. "Are you alright, dear? You don't need to tell us anything if you're not ready," Her mom said but Dani shook her head no. "I'll be fine and I really need to do this right now but would it be okay if I told you _my_ way?" "By all means, go ahead, dear. Whatever you're comfortable with," her mom reassures her and she gives her a grateful smile.

Dani makes her way to the front door, she pulls Santana inside, the Latina staring at her with a confused look on her face. "Mom, Dad, Vi, this is Santana. She's a friend from Glee club," Dani introduced, her family giving the raven-haired girl polite smiles but they look at Dani just about as confused as Santana is. "What does meeting your friend have to do with 'doing things your way'?" Violet questioned in a tone so childish, it was almost impossible to get mad at her for that remark.

Dani quietly tells Santana to sit down as she grabs her guitar and pulls the strap over her head, securing it in place. She starts playing the intro to a song that sounded familiar to Santana but the Latina couldn't quite put her finger on it until Dani starts to sing.

Dani starts of incredibly nervous, looking down at the floor.

_I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her_

She looks to Santana for strength as tears form in her eyes. She sees a smile on the Latina's face and she has all the strength she needs, but she still doesn't dare to look at her parents.

_She gives me everything  
And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her  
_

Santana starts to sing with her and for a moment, it feels as if it's just the two of them there.

_A love like ours  
Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

Santana allows the blonde to finish the song by herself, but Dani never takes her eyes off of her.

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her_

Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her

Dani lets a tear fall from her eye after she plays the last chord of the song before she looks up at her family. She was shocked by their reaction to say the least. Her parents were in tears while her sister was laughing. Her mom stood up and gave her as tight of a hug as she could with the guitar in their way, followed by her dad.

"I-I don't understand," she confessed when they pull away.

"Oh, honey, we've always known! We were just waiting for the time _you_ were willing to share that part of you with us!" her mom explained

Dani felt more tears coming as Santana reaches out to hold her hand.

"Is this your girl?" her dad asks casually, referring to Santana.

"Yup, let me re-introduce her. Mom, Dad, Vi, this is Santana. She's my girlfriend," Dani says with a smile.

"So, I have, like, two sisters now?" Vi asks.

"If you want to think of it that way, sure." Dani offered.

"Yes! Now I have two people to annoy!" The youngest girl exclaimed, resulting in everyone bursting into laughter.

For the first time in what felt like forever, Dani felt as if everything was in its place; she didn't have to keep fighting with herself, she didn't have to keep watching her words, she had the girl she's been crushing on for the past year and best of all, she could finally be free to be herself around the people she loved the most.

* * *

Song: And I Love Her by The Beatles

**A/N: Well, that is the end of 'Because I Loved You,' I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who supported, followed, favorited and reviewed on the story! Thank you to all my friends who have pushed me to continue the story even after my year-long hiatus! Thank you to all of the friends that I've made because of this story, I hope we still keep in touch even after this! **

**If you want to read any of my other stories, I have a Nyssara (Nyssa x Sara from Arrow) story in progress and a Jece (Jess x Cece from New Girl) one shot up as well! Please do read them and leave reviews, if you want!**

**As usual, follow me on twitter lovatos_arrow (yes,I've changed bitch to arrow so I could put all my fangirling in one account), leave me a tweet saying you read one or all of my stories, I'll follow you back and we can become great friends!**

**Again, thank you to everyone who has inspired me to write and have supported me every step of the way!**


End file.
